Down and Up
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Marco's no longer putting safety first. Marco/Tom drabble


This, Marco knew, wasn't very safe, nor was it hygienic or likely anything that his mother and father would approve of him doing. It probably wasn't even ethical, the worst idea that he had ever had. Philosophy and his conscious were stacked against him.

And yet...

It felt good.

Marco gasped, reaching his hands out and grabbing nothing but hot air. Within moments, Tom was holding him back, his arms over Marco's own.

"Shush," he said, voice low and breath hot against Marco's ear. "Do you want my parents to hear us?"

His mother and father could be a force to be reckoned with when angry, but he doubted that they were anything near as bad as demon parents. Parents straight from hell, or whatever this dimension was called.

"You know," Marco replied, voice just as low. He paused for a moment, the only sound his own breathing and the slight shifting of Tom. Marco could feel his chest against his back, all rock hard, inhuman yet muscular skin - like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Know what?" Tom raised three eyebrows. Each of his eyes locked on Marco, and each eyes' gazes was sharper than the last.

Marco bit his lip. "We could," he said finally, "go to my place. My parents aren't around right now, not at this time of the day. No one would know we were there."

Not even Star, at least if she was still at school, oblivious to her friend and dimensional scissor's absence.

Tom paused, tightening his gaze on Marco. Bits of smoke rose from a slight opening in his lips and the tips of his fingers grew warm. "I suppose that could work." He lowered his arms, tightening his grip around Marco's waist. "But I wouldn't have to leave our position."

"No," Marco replied before pausing for a moment. "I suppose not."

They were still for a moment longer. The smoke finally stopped, evaporating into the air as if it had never been there before.

Tom picked up right where he had left off, his lips only mere inches from where they had been a few minutes earlier. His lips were smoother than they looked, and were not nearly as sharp as his skin or fingernails (claws seemed like a better way to describe them).

Tom, Marco knew, was a lot of things - Star's ex, hotheaded, had a fiery spirit (quite literally), and the prince of demons. He was also a much better kisser than anyone at school. While other kids had braces to deal with, got messy and used their tongue too fast (to the point where it felt more like a tongue war that ended with them both covered in spit), or seemed more interest in getting to Marco's zipper...

Somehow, Tom seemed to know what Marco wanted and how to do it.

It should have been too good to be true; when it had first started, it had certainly felt like it. Had Tom not been so good, good enough to calm Marco's flipping stomach and whisper his worries away, then it would have ended long before.

There were still burns from his first time with Tom. Most had healed enough to where they weren't noticeable, some parts blended in with his dark skin, or were hidden by his hoodie. Nothing too serious, just little reminders of the other for Marco to carry whenever he returned to earth.

Tom's kisses continued, trailing down his skin. For as warm as Tom was, goosebumps still rose along the back of Marco's neck - goosebumps that even the fire inside of Tom could not warm.

Marco bit his lip, forcing back a moan as Tom's hands turned gentle and he slowed his pace. They were heading for the good part, the reason that both of them continued their meetings.

Marco never had asked Star why she and Tom broke up; that was her business, and besides, with an evil bird chasing her and her being the owner of a magical unicorn creating wand, he had better questions to ask her.

Still, if Tom had been anything like this, then Marco couldn't help but wonder if she at least missed it. He certainly did, once the buzz wore off and his burns and bruises faded.

A pause then a prick, a breaking of skin. Sweat, pressure...

Pain.

Marco grinned. This was a pain no Band-Aid could fix or helmet could stop.

Tom's teeth were sharp, like hot little knives digging into Marco's skin. He bit freely, moving his mouth as he pleased. Marco's grin from earlier merely widened. Where goosebumps had once been, sweat formed instead, cool against Tom's fiery touch. There would be burns later, not to mention hickeys that would take even longer than normal to heal. As soon as they would be gone, new ones would replace them, Tom's teeth sharper than ever before.

Marco leaned further against the other boy, pushing himself closer and closer to him.

It shouldn't have felt good, and it wasn't supposed to.

But...

But it was good enough to keep coming back for more.


End file.
